Water dispensing system is commonly used in water dispensers for bottled water. Its main function is to: forcibly insert through a cap of a inverted liquid container to permit the discharge of drinking water from a water tank until a predetermined water level is achieved; to partially support the weight of the water container; and to guide clean air above the water reservoir into the water container as to fill the space previously occupied by the discharged water. However, the conventional dispensing system for water dispensers for bottled water commercially available are usually complexly configured and comprise a number of accessory parts, such as a probe, a mounting apparatus, etc. Each of these parts should be precisely assembled in perfect relation with others; therefore result in both complexity and relatively higher cost in the manufacturing process. The mounting apparatus must be mounted onto the top of a water dispenser for bottled water, probe must be must be secured by an outer base, which must be fixed into mounting apparatus, and finally all of which working together to create a dispensing system
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a simplified dispensing system for water dispensers for bottled water.